Navidad en Familia
by MRoDR
Summary: Dom y Letty vivían en la República Dominica. Después de robar los camiones de combustible. Brian viajo a RD para hablar con Dom y proponerle que le ayudara a capturar un gran narcotraficante llamado Braga el cual traficaba Droga desde Colombia, RD, Mexico y EU. en cambio de que limpiaran su expediente.


******Como veo a todos decir/... "No tengo nada que ver con Fast and Furious..." Cualquier error me disculpan, es mi primer Fic, no soy buena para escribir, esto es solo para el entretenimiento de mis amigas** DottyLovers ***

**Romántica**** historia sobre Dom & Letty.**

******Totalmente AU**

**Tiene lugar al inicio de Fast 4.**

**Navidad en Familia**

Dom y Letty vivían en la República Dominica. Después de robar los camiones de combustible, Brian viajo a RD para hablar con Dom y proponerle que le ayudara a capturar un gran narcotraficante llamado Braga el cual traficaba Droga desde Colombia, RD, Mexico y EU. en cambio de que limpiaran su expediente. Al principio Dom estaba negado con la propuesta, pero después pensó en Letty, la cual corria peligro de ser capturada con el, por lo que el primero daría su vida antes de que esto ocurriera y por otra parte estaba Mia, la cual estaba sola en EU y eso le partía el corazón.

Cuando Dom le dijo a Letty de la idea de Brian esta estaba muy molesta y estaba negada a que Dom aceptara la propuesta, pero al final Dom logro convencerla y le rogo que se quedara en RD mientras el trabajaba de encubierto con Brian. Letty acepto que Dom fuera a EU y ella se quedo en RD, pero eso solo fue por una semana, después de pasada una semana Letty viajo a EU.

Al final Dom y Brian pudieron capturar a Braga sin ningún derramamiento de sangre, por lo cual el expediente de Dom quedo limpio y era un hombre libre.

Dom y Letty decidieron regresar a RD ya que ahi tenían una linda casa con frente al mar y eso era lo que Dom quería, vivir en tranquilidad con Letty

**3 años despues**

Dom y Letty habian creado una cadena de Auto servicios y tenian varias sucursales.

Ellos manejaban algunas en varios punto de RD , Brian administraba DT en los Angeles donde vivia con Mia y su pequeño de 2 años Jack. De igual modo Vince trabajaba en una extension en Brazil, Vince estaba comprometido con una linda chica llamada Dan la cual estaba esperando su segundo bebe con el, el viejo coyote ya era todo un hombre de familia. En NY estaba Leon el cual estaba teniendo algunos problemas con las drogas y no estaba administrando de muy buena manera la tienda que Dom habia puesto a su cargo, Dom debió hacer un viaje a NY para poner en orden su tienda.

**21 Diciembre **

- Te amo, me haces mucha falta -Dice Letty con un tono de tristeza, sujetando fuerte el telefono - Crees que llegaras para navidad?

-Igual te Extraño mi Amor, tengo todo planeado para llegar el 23. No puedo pasar otra semana mas lejor de ti. Extraños tus besos, tus caricias, el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mio en todo este tiempo no he podido dormir bien.

-Lo se, tus llamada a media noche comprueban eso- Responde Letty con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Sabes, bebe. Aun puedo saboréate en mis labios de nuestra ultima noche juntos. Dime aun sientes incomodidad? -Pregunta el algo culpable

-No, ya se me quitaron las molestias. Creo que fuimos muy inteso esa noche.

-Los siento mucho mi amor, no queria lastimarte. Pero tu seguías insistiendo que no me detuviera aparte de que me agarrabas como si tu vida dependiera de ese momento.

-Necesitaba que me dieras algo para poder soportar el tiempo que estaríamos separados.

-Puedes jurarlo, creo que sin esa noche yo no podría haber sobrevivido estas 4 semanas. Creo que no habíamos hecho algo asi desde que éramos jóvenes. -Sonríe

-Si, creo que debemos hacerlo mas seguido.

-Si, pero menos agresivo, no me gusta lastimarte Letty aunque sea haciendo el amor, me mata saber que tienes alguna incomodidad,

-Eso no es nada Dom, ese dolor produce placer.

-Te amo demasiado Letty, no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo Dom -Responde con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, en las ultimas semanas letty estaba mas emocional que antes, la partida de Dom la tenia en un estado emocional muy débil. Cada vez que ella escuchaba su voz su estomago se hacia nudo y no podía respirar. Ellos se habían separados en varias ocasiones por compromiso con sus garajes, pero esta vez era diferente. -Como esta Leon? -Pregunta ella tratando de cambiar el tema y recobrar algo de compostura así Dom no notaba que estaba llorando y no se preocupaba.

-ya entro a rehabilitación, Santos se hará cargo del taller a partir de mañana así yo puedo regresar cuanto antes con mi esposa.

-Tu esposa te espera.

-Te llamare mañana temprano, para informarte de mi vuelo. Te Amo Letty.

-Te amo mi amor!

-Duerme y sueña conmigo haciéndote cosas ricas.

-No quiero soñarlo, Dom quiero que lo hagas, necesito sentirte dentro de mi.

-Let... Letty -Responde Dom con la respiración cortada. -Sabes que se me hará difícil dormir.

Riendo le responde- esa es la idea. Descansa asi podemos hablar mañana.

-Te amo, Mi amor

-Te amo, Dom

Ambos cuelgan la llamada.

Letty se cubre el cuerpo con las sabanas y cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a su pecho justo encima de su corazón y no pudo contener las lagrimas. Letty estaba desesperada no sabia lo que pasaba con ella, por que lloraba tanto? por que se sentía deprimida todo el tiempo, incluso no tenia animo de trabajar en los autos del taller, prefería irse a su oficina y revisar facturas y organizar formas. Cosas que en su buen momento ella nunca haría. Ella sabia que algo no estaba normal con ella.

Cerro los ojos y recordó la noche antes de que Dom partiera hacia NY.

Recuerdo*

_**-mmm.. que rico huele eso. -Dice Dom acercándose por detras de Letty y envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura y colocando su cara en su cuello besandola suavemente.**_

_**-Llegaste mas temprano de lo normal! -Dice Letty**_

_**-Si, mi esposa me dejo solo en el taller, debia saber porque. Ademas no me gusta tenerla fuera de mi vista por mucho tiempo -Sigue Dom dejando suaves besos en el cuello y clavicula de Letty.**_

_**-mmuhh -gime Letty- Pero arruinaste la sorpresa.**_

_**Sorie Dom -A quien quieres engañar, Letty, tu sabes que aunque yo tenga la sorpresa en frente tu siempre me sorprende. -El le da la vuelta asi ella esta frente a el mirandolo fijamente, el le coloca una mano en la barbilla y trae su rostro hacia el de el y la besa apasionadamente, le envuelve una mano en su pelo y lleva la otra hacia su trasero, acercadola mas hacia su cuerpo. Letty siente la creciente erecion de Dom y moja sus pantis. Cuando se apartan ella tiene los labios hinchados y su cara esta ruborizada. **_

_**-Te amo, Letty - El se acerca a besarla nuevamente esta vez moviendo sus manos por debajo de su blusa. Ella se aparta lentamente.**_

_**-Dom... dom. Espera si seguimos asi, la cena se echara a perder... Mmmuuhhh. -El la interrumpe con un beso. **_

_**-Yo te quiero a ti primero**_

_**-mmmm.. no, Dom yo sere tu postre - Ella sonrie agorándole la cara y besandole la nariz cariñosamente. -Vete a tomar un baño mientra termino con la cena.**_

_**-Sólo Si te bañas conmigo.**_

_**-Si no te vas a bañar no tendras postre -Responde ella con una mirada juguetona. El la besa nuevamente mientras se aleja.**_

**_Después_**_** de cenar, Dom levanta a letty de su silla y la sienta en su regazo y la besa con pasión -Gracias por la cena, bebe. Estaba deliciosa -Letty sonrie y lo besa, ella trata de levantarse - a Donde vas? **_

_**-Quiero ponerme algo mas cómodo.**_

_**-Para que? si de todos modo no tendrás nada en unos minutos.**_

_**-Es parte de la sorpresa.**_

_**-mmm... Ok, ve mientras yo limpio a qui. -Ella se levanta de su regazo y el le da una nalgada. Ella sonríe emocionada mientras se dirige a su habitación.**_

_**Unos minutos mas tardes letty regresa vestida con un delicado babydoll morado, ella se dirige hacia Dom que esta sentado de espalda a ella en la mesa del comedor ella silenciosamente se coloca de tras de el y le da un beso en la nuca, lo que causa que la piel de Dom se vuelva de gallina. Ella envuelve sus manos en su fuerte pecho y lo acaricia desde atras. El le besa las manos y la agarra dandole la vuelta para tenerla en frente. **_

_**Cuando Dom se da cuenta de lo que ella lleva puesto, su mandíbula cae al suelo y se queda con la boca abierta. Ciertamente Letty era una chica fuerte y casi nunca vestía muy femenino, pero a la hora de la intimidad ella lo era todo. Una fiera, una tierna ovejita todo lo que Dom deseaba en el momento. Eso era lo que a el lo mantenía siempre enamorado de ella, ellos llevaban casi 13 años juntos de los cuales 4 eran de casados. y el en todo ese tiempo nunca se había aburrido en su relación. Ella era su mejor amiga, su compañera en crimen, su alma gemela, hace muchos años el se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella y se caso con ella y por esa misma razón se arriesgo con Brian para atrapar a Braga.**_

_**Teniéndola en frente con esa sexy lencería que resaltaba su color de piel y su pelo negro que cai por su rostro hacia sus firmes pechos. El la miro fijamente a los ojos sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la lujuria que recorría su ser. La agarro por la cintura y la besos desde su ombligo hasta llega a su boca levantandose de la silla y dejándola sin aliento.**_

_**-mmm.. creo que te gusto mi sorpresa. -Ella sonríe poniendo sus manos detras de su nuca, el la besa como respuesta. Después de besarla por un tiempo que parecía horas el la levanto y ella puso sus piernas envuelta alrededor de su cintura, el la sento en la mesa y la beso como un perro hambriento el quería comérsela el sentia que no era suficiente con besarla o tocarla el queria mas... **_

_**Se aparto por un momento y la miro fijamente. -Eres hermosa Letty, Fui bendecido con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Te Amo. Te Amo. Te amo -le decia mientras plasmaba un beso con cada palabra. Ella estaba derretida de amor por el, ellos habian pasado muchas cosas juntos, muchos momentos negativos y muchos positivos. Pero en estos momentos estaban en un punto de sus vida donde podían dedicarse al uno y al otro plenamente sin preocuparse por nada mas. El era su vida al igual que ella para el, el se lo decía todo el tiempo aparte de que se lo demostraba a cada instante.**_

_**-Yo también te Amo, Dom -Ella suspiraba sofocada por sus besos.**_

_**El la acostó lentamente en la mesa sin despegar sus labios de los de ella. -Eres el mejor postre que podría desear. **_

_**-Vamos hacerlo mas emocionante -Ella lo mira con lujuria -Busca el helado de la nevera y la crema batida. -a Dom se le agrandaron los ojos y la beso en el cuello. Se dirigio a la nevera y saco lo que ella pidio. Ella lo miro y le dijo. -Soy tu postre puedes comerme como quieras. -La mente de Dom dio un vuelco y casi pierde el equilibrio.**_

_**-Vas hacer muy difícil que me valla mañana.**_

_**-Quiero darte algo en que pensar cuando te vallas y mantenerte motivado a regresar lo antes posible -Dice ella mientras abre las piernas sensualmente y se toca su centro. El la mira con ojos salvajes y se fija en lo mojada que están sus tangas, lo que causa que su miembro casi salga de su piyama. **_

_**El le aparto las mano de su húmedo centro reemplazándola por su boca, el le beso su centro a través de sus tanga causando que Letty gimiera de una manera incontrolable. Aparto su boca pasando un dedo por encima de su abertura causando que ella despegara la espalda de la mesa por un segundo... el se dirigió hacia sus pecho dejando un camino de humedos besos. Cuando llego a sus firme pecho los besos a través del sostén. El desato el lazo que unía ambas copas y estas se abrieron dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos - Eres malditamente hermosa, no me canso de verte desnuda, eres perfecta. -La besa en los labios, las mejillas, los ojos, la nariz volviendo a los labios nuevamente. Baja la cabeza y toma un bocado de su pecho derecho chupando como si fuera una menta mientras que con su mano acaricia el izquierdo. ella levanta la espalda de la mesa formando un arco perfecto. El se despega del pecho haciendo un 'POP' ... Se aleja de ella un segundo mientras agarra el Helado, vierte un poco en sus pecho. Letty salta en la mesa por el contacto del frio en su piel caliente. -Esta frio -Dice ella en voz baja.**_

_**-No por mucho. -Dom toma el seno cubierto de helado en su boca. Después de comerse los pechos varias veces bajo a su centro no sin antes pasar por su vientre. Antes de que Dom llegara a su apertura letty había tenido varios orgasmos. **_

_**Dom hizo la forma de su sexo con crema batida - -Y paso la lengua lentamente por su apertura causando que los pies de Letty se doblaran. Letty perdió el control de su cuerpo cuando sintio que el chupaba furiosamente su clítoris. Dom variaba entre chupadas, besos y mordidas en su clitoris, ella no aguantaba mas.**_

_**-Papii por favor ya no mas ... mmm ohhDiosss -ella gritaba mientras trataba de cerrar las piernas pero el la detenía.**_

_**-Vamos mi amor otro poquito mas, dame otro. -El gruñia sin apartar su cara de entre sus piernas. -Estas muy rica para dejarte Letty, no puedo detenerme... mmm. -El se aparto de su adolorido sexo antes de que ella se corriera por enésima vez en su rostro, el tomo su cuerpo en sus brazos mientras se movia violentamente por el orgasmo qe pasaba. Ella envolvió sus débil brazos a su cuerpo mientras se controlaba.**_

_**-Te Amo, papi, te amo, quiero hacerte lo mismo. -Letty dijo tomando respiración con la boca abierta**_

_**-Te amo, baby. Ahora no, vamos a tomar un baño primero, para que tu cuerpo se recupere. - Ella asintió que si con la cara oculta en su cuello. El la acomodo en su cuerpo, mientras trataba de caminar el estaba incómodamente duro aparte de que estaba mojado, porque mientras se la comía el también experimento varios orgasmos.**_

_**dom la cargo hasta el baño, cuando abrio la puerta se quedo sin aliento cuando vio velas encendidas a medio gastar y la tina llena de pétalos rojos -Baby...**_

_**Sin sacar la cabeza de su cuello letty le responde - Cuando vine a ponerme cómoda las coloque... Pero no pensé que nos tardaríamos tanto en la cocina **_

_**El sonrío y le beso la mejilla. el la entro en la tina y se detuvo a quitarse la ropa. Ella lo observaba mientra se desnudaba en frente de ella, cuando se bajo el pantalón ella solo suspiro al ver lo duro que el estaba. El cuerpo de letty inmediatamente recobro energía y cuando Dom entro a la tina ella ataco sus labio. Duraron un rato en la tina acariciándose uno al otro, diciéndose cosas que nadie que los conociera podría pensar que esas cosas saldrían alguna vez de sus bocas. Dom y Letty tras puertas cerradas eran como dos adolescentes enamorados que no podían estar sin tocarse uno al otro. Ellos eran muy celoso con su espacio, casi nadie se quedaba mas de par de horas en su casa, incluso Mia y Brian cuando lo visitaban tenían una casa aparte para quedarse. **_

_**Su casa era acogedora, de dos niveles y con vista al mar. Letty y Dom habían adecuado su casa a ellos. Ellos siempre tenían sexo o hacian el amor en cualquier rincon de su morada. Por eso tenian unos muebles amplios, un comedor resistente, la cocina tenia un aparador amplio al igual que el baño tenia una tina tipo jacuzzi y una ducha. porque podían tener un rapidito en la ducha o hacer el amor lentamente en la tina.**_

_**Letty besaba a Dom lentamente mientras recorría sus manos por su pecho bajando su abdomen deteniéndose a acariciar su pene. Dom gimió, pero letty no se detuvo.**_

_**-Llévame a la cama, Dom. -El no espero a que se lo repitiera la tomo en sus brazos y la saco de la tina, la envolvió en una toalla junto con el, tratando de secar el agua de sus cuerpos. La llevo a la cama y se acosto con ella encima de el. **_

_**-Gracias mi amor, esta noche ha sido perfecta -La besa suavemente.**_

_**-Lo que sea por ti, Dom. Ademas la noche aun no termina falta lo mejor. -El mira el reloj que esta en la mesita de y apenas son las 12:08am . -Ves la noche aun es joven -Ella sonrie. Letty baja y agarra el miembro de Dom le besa la punta suavemente haciendo que Dom estire su cuerpo. Letty martiriza a Dom con movimientos de boca lentos, rápidos, con chupadas, mordidas y besos tal cual el hizo con ella causándole un orgasmo voraz antes de que el se corriera en su boca ella lo saca de boca y pone su pene encima de sus pechos causando que el semen de Dom cayera encima de sus pechos en ese momento Dom mira hacia abaja a sus entrepiernas y la imagen que ve lo vuelve loco. su pene inmediatamente se pone en atención nuevamente y antes de que su orgasmo abandone su cuerpo el sujeta a letty y la pone debajo de el agarrando la toalla que esta en la cama y limpia los pechos sus pechos.**_

_**-Eso fue nuevo -El dice besandole la cara.**_

_**-Te gusto? **_

_**-Mucho -Responde Dom entrando sus dedos en el sexo de Letty para probar su humedad, pero como era de esperar, sus fluido casi recorrían por sus piernas . Ella se abrió completamente para el, con un movimiento lento el tomo su pene en la mano y lo guio a su entrada y suavemente la penetro completamente. Letty gemía silenciosamente mientra el masajeaba con movimientos lentos sus paredes vaginales, llevando a Letty a la cima. Durante horas ellos hicieron el amor, cambiando y probando posiciones que muy pocas veces habían intentado y otras que eran totalmente nuevas. **_

_**cuando el reloj marcaba las 4.35am Letty estaba encima de Dom descanzando un poco esperando que su cuerpo se recuperara. -Dom**_

_**-mmmh?**_

_**-Por que no intentamos esa posicion que vimos la semana pasada **_

_**-Let, esa posición se ve algo dolorosa para ti.**_

_**-No, importa quiero hacerla.**_

_**-mmm, ok -Dom no suena muy convencido- Pero si te duele aunque sea un poquito me dice y me detengo, ok?**_

_**-Ok, **_

_**Hace unas noches ellos estaban leyendo un libro erótico, donde describieron una posición que llamo la atención de ambos. Donde la mujer pega la espalda al suelo o la cama donde el hombre la penetra desde una posición vertical, quedando la mujer con solo la mitad de la espalda pegada del suelo o la cama mientra el resto de su cuerpo queda en el aire el hombre puede tener una penetración vertical completa. **_

_**a Dom esta posición no le gustaba mucho ya que el pensaba que letty podía lastimarse el cuello si perdían el control.**_

_**-Quiero hacerlo desde el piso, Dom.**_

_**-Letty, es mejor en la cama, yo puedo pararme y tu quedas cómoda.**_

_**-No, Dom, en el suelo hay mas resistencia - Dice ella mientras se acomoda en el suelo con una almohada en el cuello. -Dom la mira abierta en toda su gloria se baja y la besa.**_

_**-Te Amo...**_

_**-Yo te quiero igual, Dom. -Letty sentia que sus paredes vajinales estaban ardiendo por toda la actividad, pero ella no queria parar. Ella queria enviar a su hombre sastifecho fuera del pais.**_

_**Dom empezó a penetrar a Letty cuidadosamente por unos minutos, hasta que la voz de letty lo alento a ir mas rapido.**_

_**-Mas duro, papi, que me duela que me duela. -Dom se cego y empezó a embestirla con fuerza y rapidez, esta posición le daba a Dom todo el acceso a Letty y el sentía que podía tocar todas sus profundidades. Mientras letty casi podía sentirlo en su estomago, ciertamente la posición era dolorosa para ella el podía tocar su pongo G desde un angulo diferente cada vez que la penetraba. Cada vez que letty quería quejarse veia la cara de satisfacción de su marido y el dolor se aliviaba. **_

_**-ohhh ojhh Mierdaaa Lettyyyy mmmm shhh que ricoooo mmmm. -Ya Dom estaba llegando al maximo en su clímax, tenia las manos apretada a los muslo de letty el sabia que ella estaría marcada por un buen tiempo.**_

_**-Ayyy ayyyy mmmm papiii yaaa, sacameloo sacamelooo me duele me dueleeee -Cuando Dom escucho a letty gritar de cierta manera alcanzo su orgasmo de forma violenta, Dom baño la vagina de Letty como nunca antes de habia ocurrido. Ella también habia llegado al clímax junto con el, cuando el miro hacia la unión de ellos y vio de la manera en que su pene encajaba con su abertura el sintió como una ola de semen dejaba su miembro para entrar al de ella -ouhhh - Dom miro a letty que se quejo y su corazón se paro por un segundo cuando vio que los ojos de ella estaban cristalizado por las lagrimas que querían salir. El quería salir rápido de dentro de ella pero cuando se movió vio la seña de dolor que hizo letty. **_

_**-Lo siento, mi amor, lo siento. -Dom salio abandono su cuerpo lentamente y se tiro al lado de Letty abrazándola y besándola, tratando de disculparse. -Let, yo ...**_

_**-No, no te disculpe eso fue fantástico aun que si, duele, creo que no podre caminar por un tiempo. -Sonrio letty.**_

Letty pestaña varias veces volviendo a la realidad, ya habian pasado casi un mes de esa noche y ella aun lo sentía como si fuera el dia anterior. Después que Dom se fue letty no pudo ir al taller por dos dias, ya que caminaba raro y con dolor. Letty se acomodo en la enorme cama y trato de dormir.

**Al dia siguiente**

Letty no había podido dormir, se paso toda la noche despertando con ganas de vomitar. en algunas ocasiones fue al baño saco todo lo que tenia en el estomago, lo cual era muy poco ya que casi no comía.

Como se paso toda la noche sin poder dormir ella se quedo dormida toda la mañana y despertó sintiéndose mareada. Cuando mira el reloj son pasada las 9am, respira profundo y busca su celular para llamar a Leo al taller, cuando mira su pantalla 24 llamadas perdidas de Dom. -Oh Dios! -Letty escucha el timbre seguido de unos golpes en la puerta.

**Mas temprano NY**

Dom despierta a las 7.00am, antes de abrir los ojos se da la vuelta en la cama buscando el cuerpo de sus esposa, pero no encuentra nada, abre los ojos y la realidad lo recibe... -grrrrrr. - El mira la mesa de noche y levanta su celular, mira la hora y piensa que ya es hora de que letty este de camino al taller, ya que como es invierno NY y RD tienen una hora de diferencia. Marca el numero de letty, suena varias veces y no lo levanta. Intenta varias veces mas y nada... Marca a la casa y nada.

Dom llama a su taller y Leo levanta el telefono a la tercera - DTO AutoServicio, en que podemos servirle? -contesta.

Buenos Dias, Leo. Como estas?

-Hey, Dom, bien hermano. como esta todo por ahi?

-Ya todo esta bajo control, Santos se va a ser cargo de ahora en adelante y después que Leon salga de rehabilitación veremos que hacemos.

-ahhh Hermano, esto es tan triste que el aya decaído de esa manera. Por cierto Dom, averiguaste las partes del Jensen que faltan?

-Si, le envie las imágenes a Letty ayer para que te las mostrara, no lo hizo?

-mmm, no. Ella ayer estaba algo descompuesta no trabajo con los autos, seguro por eso no se acordó.

-Descompuesta? -Pregunta Dom confundido.

-Si, al parecer comio algo que le cayo mal, se paso el dia con malestar y estaba toda palida. no salio de la oficina en todo el dia, le dije para llevarla a Emergencias, pero sabes como es tu esposa Dom. Es muy cabeza dura. -Dice Leo con algo de humor al final.

- Que raro que ella no me menciono nada anoche cuando le hable.

-Quizas para no preocuparte. Ademas al final de la tarde mi mujer le hizo un caldo y ella se veia mejor cuando se fue a la casa.

-Ella llego ya,? La he llamado desde temprano al celular y no responde.

- Lo siento, hermano ella aun no ha llegado. mmm es rar... -El celular de Leo suena en ese momento interrumpiéndolo -Oh ella esta llamando, hermano dame un segundo

-Buenos Días, mamita.

Letty al otro lado del telefono. -Buenos Dias, Leo. Disculpa que no te llame para informarte que no iré a trabajar en la mañana.

-No te preocupes, Let, pero te sientes mejor?

-mmuh. Mas o menos. Me reunire con Mia, para desayunar. Pasare mas tarde por alla.

-Ok, no hay problemas

-Gracias, hermano/ -Letty termina la llamada.

Leo retoma la llamada con Dom. -Ella no vendrá en la mañana, bueno hombre creo que ya tu ausencia empieza a afectarla en grande... - Dice el con humor

Dom ríe del otro lado del teléfono. -Ella esta llamando ahora, te llamo en unos minutos, hermano. Gracias.

-naaa. no es nada -Dice Leo colgando la llamada.

**Minutos antes Casa de Dom y Letty**

-Dios, pero quien es que esta tan desesperado. -Dice letty mientras baja las escaleras dirigiendose a abrir la puerta. Cuando abre.

-Por Dios Santo Letty, Donde rayos estabas. Te he llamado toda la mañana .

-Buenos Dias, para ti tambien.

-Buenos Dias? Pero si ya casi es medio dia, se te olvido que quedamos para desayunar y coordina la fiesta de navidad -Dice Mia entrando a la casa con Jack en brazos y sin mirar a Letty a la cara. Mia habia llegado con Brian y el bebe hace dos semanas, para pasarse la navidad con Dom, Letty y sus amigos. ya que el año anterior ellos viajaron a Los Angeles para pasarla con ellos.

-No, no lo olvide. Solo me quede dormida.

-mmm. Que?- Pregunta mia dando la vuelta y poniendose de frente a Letty. -Oh Dios Let, que te pasa? Te sientes bien? -Pregunta preocupada, cuando nota que Letty tiene la cara palida y unos enorme circulos negro debajo de los ojos.

mmumm- Se queja Letty cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia el sofa -No me he sentido bien desde hace unos dias pero desde ayer es peor, al parecer algo que comi me ha caído mal. Y en toda la noche no pude dormir, me mantuve despierta sentada frente al Inodoro.

-Oh Dios, Letty. Creo que debemos ir al hospital. Quizas te intoxicaste con algo.

- No, nada de hospital. tu sabes que no me gustan. Ademas ya hoy me siento mejor que anoche. Voy a tomar una ducha y regreso. -Dice Letty pasando por al lado de Mia y besando a Jack en la cabeza -Holaa Jack, Dale un besito a Tia.

Antes de entrar al bañarse Letty llama a Leo. y Despues le marca a Dom.

-Hola, Amor

-Hola, papi... Disculpa por no conte...

-No te preocupes. Pero, por que no me dijiste que no te sentías bien?

-No es la gran cosa, Dom.

-Letty, no me digas que no es gran cosa, tu estas sola. No quiero ni pensar que te pongas mal en medio de la noche y nadie pudiera ayudarte. -Reclama Dom algo exaltado por la preocupacion.

- Lo siento, Dom -Dice Letty algo apenada y sintiendo que su estomago volvia a revolverse. -Pero estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte, solo me siento algo mal del estomago.

-Segura, no me estas mintiendo para que no me preocupe?

-Segura, Dom. Saldré a almorzar con Mia en unos minutos.

-Esta bien, pero no vayas al taller, quedate con Mia y descansa, por favor.

-Pero Dom... -Letty fue interrumpida por Dom

-Hazlo por mi baby. Por favor.

-Ok, mi amor. -Responde Letty, sin ganas de discutir. -Ya compraste tu ticket de vuelo?

-Si, el vuelo sale mañana a las 10am y llega las 3pm. Ya casi estoy contigo, Amor.

-Si. -Letty queria terminar la llamada antes de ponerse melancólica y Dom pueda notarlo. -Tengo que colgar Dom, Mia esta esperando y sabes como se pone.

-Te amo, Letty.

-Te Amo, Dom.

:Letty paso el dia con Mia, como le habia prometido a Dom. Mia estaba encantada y llevo a Letty de compras, hicieron todas las compras para la cena de navidad, Mia se habia acostumbrado a las tradiciones de RD y había comprado todo lo que era necesario para una tipica cena navideña.

-Mia, crees que ya podemos irnos, son las 5 de la tarde y Jack se ve cansado.

-Si, ya nos vamos. Pero primero entremos aqui, no te gustaría comprar algo sexy para esperar a Dom mañana ? -Pregunta Mia con picardia mientra entra a una tienda de lencería

Letty rueda los ojos, pero entra. Mientras mira los diferentes modelos rie al ver el que uso la ultima noche que estuvo con Dom. Ella sabia cuanto le gustaba a Dom que ella usara ese tipo de cosas, asi que se animo en buscar algo. cuando se encontró de frente con un diseño muy sexy. En su rostro se pinto una enorme sonrisa mientras se dirigía a pagarlo.

Mientras Mia daba vueltas sin cesar y sin decidirse por un modelo o varios, letty tomo a Jack - Mia te vamos a esperar fuera. -Mia sintió con la cabeza y Letty y Jack salieron de la Tienda. Letty se dirigió a la farmacia.

Mia y Letty llegaron a la casa de Mia y Brian a las 8pm.

-awwhhh.. Como esta el campeón de papa? -Brian pregunta a Jack tomándolo de los brazos de Letty.

-El debe estar muy cansado y molesto, su madre lo torturo todo el dia -Letty dice mientras le pasa el niño a Brian.

-Creo que no solo fue Jack el torturado -Responde Brian con humor.

-Ahh Brian, ya que estas de tan buen humor, saca todos los paqauetes del carro, -Dice Mia dando el beso en los Labios a Brian.

-Ahi tienes O'conner... -Letty rie.

Como Letty no se habia sentido mal en todo el dia decidió irse a su casa.

-Hola, Amor. Que tal termino tu dia?

-Tu sabes, Dom. Ahora fue que que termino mi dia de tortura con Mia..Y tu, Amor. Ya tienes todo listo para regresar.?

-Oh no sabes cuanto deseo estar contigo Letty, acurrucados en nuestra cama. grrr aqui esta haciendo mucho frio, esta nieve me tiene aburrido y estresado.

-Awwwh. Mi pobre bebe, tiene frio? Te tengo un regalo.

-Oh Si?

-Si

-Y que es?

-No te dire.

-Vamos, mi amor dime

Dom y Letty pasaron la noche hablando, hasta que llego el momento de colgar.

**23 Diciembre **

Al Dia siguiente Dom desperto temprano, ya queria estar en su casa. El encendió la TV para ver las noticias cuando ve el reporte del tiempo, -Aviso de Tormenta?, esto no puede ser verdad...- Dice Dom pasándose una mano por la cara en frustración. -En horas de la madrugada se habia desatado un fuerte nevada en NY. Suena el teléfono de la habitación de Dom. -Halo

-Dom, has visto las noticias? -Suena la voz de Santos en el Teléfono.

-Si acabo de ver.

-Lo siento hermano, Gaby me dijo que cancelaron los vuelos hasta mañana. -Gaby es la novia de Santos que es azafata.

-Maldición! Todo un maldito mes aqui y cuando decido irme se desata una tormenta. -Una pausa -Lo siento hermano, si sabes algo mas me informa por favor.

-Pierde cuidado, Dom. Se que te quieres ir hace mucho tiempo de estar alejado de los tuyos y mas para navidad.

-Ella ha estado enferma, y no ha querido decirme..

-Y como lo sabes, hermano. Letty no te oculta nada.

-Hable con Leo ayer y me dijo que había estado sintiéndose mal y no se veía bien. Mia me dijo lo mismo y cuando hable con Karina la esposa de Leo me dijo que la escucho vomitar, cuando fue a llevarle algo a la casa. Yo se que ella no me quiere decir para no preocuparme, pero ya estoy mas que preocupado y esta distancia que no ayuda.

-Me imagino como te sientes, Dom. Letty es una roca que muy pocas veces enferma ademas ese odio que le tiene a los hospitales, se que nadie ha podido convencerla de ir.

-No.

Despues de hablar con Santos, Dom llamo a Letty y le dijo de la suspensión de los Vuelo, al igual que a Dom a ella no le agrado la noticia, pero ella solo dijo -Vamos a esperar que el tiempo mejore, te necesito aqui, Dom pero te necesito sano y salvo.

Letty se paso todo el dia haciendo arreglos con Mia, en momentos se sentia con ganas de vomitar cada vez que Mia hacia algo de comer, pero Letty siempre ocultaba el malestar.

La cena de noche buena seria celebrada en casa de Dom y Letty, ya que era la que tenia mas espacio. Despues que Dom le informo lo de la cancelacion del vuelo letty no tenia animos de celebrar, pero no podia decirle nada a Mia.

-Vamos Letty, anoche tampoco quisiste cenar.

-No, Mia no quiero. Dice Letty desde su habitacion. Mia habia estado en su casa todo el dia haciendo arreglos

-Letty, pero es lasaña tu favorita.

-Vamos, Mia. Sabes que cuando Letty dice no, nadie puede hacerla cambiar de opinión. Bueno! solo Dom.

-Pero Brian ella no ha comido bien en toda la semana.. -Brian se acerca a Mia y la besa para callarla.

-Mi, vamonos a casa, Letty esta cansada y yo quiero ir a compartir un poco con mi esposa.

-mmm. ok. Déjame terminar con esto, ve por jack y nos vamos.

Despues que Mia y Brian se fueron, Letty se encerró en su baño, respiro profundamente y tomo en sus manos el objeto que habia comprado en la farmacia era una cajita que decía 'ClearBlue Digital'. Ella siguió las instrucciones y espero 5 minutos, mientras esperaba pensaba en Dom y en la falta que le hacia. -Oh Dios, Dom, cuanto te necesito en este momento. -Cuando marcaron los 5 minutos Letty miro el pequeño objeto en su mano sus ojos se agrandaron y de su garganta salio un gruñido que la dejo sin aliento. 'EMBARAZADA +3'. A Letty le temblaban las manos, ella era una mujer fuerte que podia saltar desde un camión en movimiento, era una gran corredora de autos podia hacer piruetas en su auto con el transito congestionado, ella podia pelear con alguien veces su peso y ella no tenia miedo, pero esto de ser madre le daba mucho miedo, tenia miedo no ser una buena madre, por esta razon Letty lloro, de miedo y de emoción. Esa noche ella no pudo hablar con Dom, solo le escribió un texto diciéndole que lo Amaba y que hablarían en la mañana.

**24 Diciembre **

Letty despertó sintiéndose mejor, no sentía el malestar con el cual había despertado toda la semana. Se quedo en la cama un rato pensado en lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, llevo su mano a su plano abdomen se acariciaba suavemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad. Letty y Dom siempre hablaron de tener hijos cuando el tiempo fuera correcto, pero lamentablemente habían vivido momentos muy difíciles en los cuales juraron que no traerían un bebé a vivir la vida que vivían en ese momento, 'la vida de fugitivos'. Después que ya no tenían que ocultarse ni correr se dedicaron a trabajar y a crear el emporio que hoy en día tenían. Pero el momento había llegado, este era el momento perfecto para ellos iniciar su familia.

-Oh Dios! Estoy embarazada, voy hacer mama! -Se decía Letty emocionada, pero sintiendo la pena de que Dom no estuviera con ella en ese momento. Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamiento suena su celular. -Buenos Días, 'Papi'! -contesta el teléfono Letty con la voz entrecortada pero a la vez emocionada...

-Mmm, Buenos Días, baby... Estas bien, estas llorando¿

-Estoy bien, perfectamente bien. Extrańandote

-Pero te escucha...

-Oh, Dom estoy despertando.

-uhmm, Ok... Aún siguen cancelados los vuelos.

-oh Dom, no pasáremos Navidad juntos ¿

-Lo siento mucho, amor. Te juro que esto me esta matando.

Letty controló sus emociones, para que Dom, no perdiera el control.

-Todo esta bien, Dom. Vamos a celebrar cuando puedas llegar. Recuerda que nosotros siempre encontramos la forma.

-Si, pero quiero estar contigo, Letty

-lo sé, yo muero por estar contigo, Dom. -ellos hablaron por un largo rato... Hasta qué Dom tuvo que corta porque tenía algo que hacer.

**Estados Unidos***

Dom tiene una conversación en su celular. - Si, Muchas gracias hermano. Te debo esto. Si todo salió muy bien. Nuevamente muchas gracias. Déjame saber cuando todo este listo... Sí tengo el teléfono con mucha batería.

**RD... Casa Toretto-Ortiz**

- Entonces, Dom definitivamente no podrá llegar¿ -Pregunta Mía mientras se mueve en la cocina preparando comida.

-Si, hable con el en la mañana los vuelos siguen cancelados. -Dice Letty mientras se acerca a Mía, entrando la mano a lo que mía esta preparando.

-Que haces, Letty¿ eso aún no se ha cocinado.

-grr, Mía eso se ve apetitoso -Dice Letty saboreando los dedos que había entrado en el tazón.

-Estas actuando muy raro, Leticia.

-Ahhh, vamos mía. Te has pasado toda la semana insistiendo para que coma y ahora me quieres prohibir, quien te entiende mujer.

-Si, pero esto no te hace bien, por lo que veo hoy amaneciste de mejor humor.

-mmm. Si, -Letty le da a Mía una sonrisa, que Mía nunca antes había visto en Letty. Esto llamo la atención de mía.

-Letty que... -Mía fue interrumpida con el sonido de nuevas personas entrando en la casa..

-heyyyyy! en qué es que estamos aquí¿ -Grita Ana.

-Anaaaaa! exclama emocionada Mía...

-oh, Prima llegaste temprano -Ana era prima de Letty. Esta fue la que le dio albergue a Dom y Letty cuando se ocultaban de la Policía.

-Miaaaa! -dice Ana mientras abraza a mía, Ana y Mía eran como dos niñas pequeñas, siempre vivían haciendo escándalo cada vez que se veían.

-Ayy Prima, pero te ves como flaca, pero no te preocupes que eso lo resolvemos esta noche... Hoy se como y se bebe... Uyyyy... -Dice Ana mientras abraza a Letty

-Eyyy Eyyy, veo muchos abrazos y nada para mi. -Dice Vince, mientras entra a la cocina con su pequeño hijo Nico en brazos al lado de su prometida Dan.

-Ohhhh Viejo coyote¡ -Después de casi una hora de saludos y abrazos.

- Dónde esta, Dom¿ -Pregunta Vince..

-El aún está en New York. -Responde Mía, ya que Letty está muy entretenida con Jack y Nico.

- Que¿

- El tenía que llegar ayer, pero cancelaron los vuelos por una nevada.

-Rayos, esos dos nunca han pasado Navidad separados desde qué están juntos. -dice Vince haciendo referencia a Letty y Dom. -Sabes como esta León¿

- Esta en rehabilitación desde que Dom llego a estados unido, según nos informo Dom, el estaba muy mal.

-Dios¡ no se cómo Leon, pudo ser tan estúpido. -Vince se frota la frente en frustración. -Sabes si Han vendrá¿

-Si, dijo que nos presentaría a su novia. -dice Letty mientras se acerca a Vince y Mía.

- oh, acaso sigue el con la chica mexicana¿ cuál era su nombre... Lucy¿

- mmm, es Zuly. Si es esa, la conocí cuando estuvimos en México, pero ellos aún no andaban. -responde Letty.

-oh sí eso... Lucy, Zuly es todo lo mismo...

La familia pasó toda la tarde poniéndose al día con todo lo que había pasado en la vida de cada uno, Letty paso gran parte de su tiempo con Dan, ya que esta está embarazada y pasaba mucho tiempo sentada alejada de la multitud, Letty utilizaba a Dan como excusa para poder alejarse de los fuertes olores de la cocina, los cuales le estaban causando deseos de vomitar.

- Cuantos meses tienes ya¿ -Le pregunta Letty a dan mientras le frotaba la barriga.

- Casi 7 meses. Sentiste eso¿ esa patada fue fuerte.

-Ahhh... Si. Sabes el sexo ya¿

-Si¡, es una nińa

-oh Dios! eso es fantástico.

- Si, Vince está muy emocionado, ya hasta eligió Nombre.

- si¿

-si, La vamos a llamar, Vivían.

- Oh¡ Que bello, ese era el nombre de la Madre de Vince. dice Letty con alegría y Pena al mismo tiempo. Las dos mujeres siguieron sus charla. Letty cada vez más curiosa y emocionada ya que esta sería ella en los meses venideros.

Han había llegado con su Novia, la cual presentó a todos. 'Zuly fue recibida en el grupo fácilmente ya que era una persona sencilla y agradable. Esto hizo sentir bien a Han, la forma en la cual su familia la acepto.

Todos los invitados a cenar estaban todos juntos, de último habían llegado Leo junto a su esposa Karina y May. May había ayudado a Dom y el equipo a robar los camiones de combustible y desde ese momento se había convertido en persona de confianza de Letty y Dom ya era parte del equipo o mejor dicho parte de la 'Familia' ...

Al finalizar la cena, Letty se dirigió por unos minutos a su habitación, trato de llamar a Dom y este nunca respondió. Ella aún teniendo a su familia con ella se sentía incompleta.

-Dónde rayos estas, Dom -Decía Letty al teléfono mientras esté sonaba sin respuesta, ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con el teléfono en una mano mientras que la otra frotaba su abdomen. Alguien toco a su puerta.

-Letty estas ahí¿ -Pregunta mía al otro lado de la puerta¿

Letty deja el teléfono y responde a mía, -Si, Mi, pasa.

-Que haces aquí sola¡¿

-vine a tratar de llamar a Dom, pero no lo pude localizar.

-mmm. Es raro¡ vamos a bajo quizás el llamé cuando vea tu llamada. Además Vince esta preparando todo para el karaoke. -Letty sonríe y sale de la habitación con Mía.

Todos están colocados en la sala tomando y conversando, Letty había rechazado todo tipo de alcohol que le habían ofrecido.

-Ok, atención todos... Todo esta listo. Todos preparados para cantar¿ -Pregunta Vince terminando de instalar el micrófono. En ese momento entra una llamada por skype. - oh Dom esta llamando, hagan silencio. -En ese momento aparece la cara de Dom en la enorme pantalla.

-Hola Familia¡ -Saluda Dom -Todos responden en unión. -Quiero que me disculpen por no haber estado con ustedes esta noche, Les deseo feliz Navidad... - Dom había dado las gracias a cada uno de los presentes. Y al final - Letty, _"gracias por hacerme tan feliz por que contigo no se que es sufrir que seria de mi en esta vida sin ti, que Dios bendiga siempre nuestro amor que exista siempre a nuestro alrededor porque conforme más pasa el tiempo mas te amo..." _-En ese momento los ojos de Letty se llenaron de lágrimas, Mía corrió a su lado y le sujetó la mano... Mientras Dom seguía hablando la llamada se cortaba haciendo interferencia. La voz de Dom fue sustituida por las notas de la canción que Dom había citado para Letty, todos se quedaron confundido, pero Vince seguía subiendo el volumen, cuando se escucho la puerta principal abrirse todos miraron y vieron a Dom parado delante de todos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un sombrero de santa claus en la cabeza. Todos se lanzaron emocionados a saludar y a reclamar ya que Dom los había engañado, Letty se quedo frisada en su lugar mirando a Vince que aparté de ella fue el único que no se movió de su lugar, el mira a Letty y le sonríe.

-Tu sabias¿ ella pregunta a Vince con una expresión de asombro. A Vince no le da tiempo responder porque en ese momento Dom aparece delante de Letty levantándola en un fuerte abrazó.

-por que te quedas aquí y no me...-'dom fue interrumpido por los labio de Letty los cuales atacaron los suyos en un apasionante beso. Los demás de la sala se apartaron dándole a la pareja un poco de inspiración.

Después de unos largos minutos de besos, Dom siente su rostro húmedo se aparta un poco mirando el rostro de Letty, el cual estaba cubierto de lágrimas - Letty, mi amor no... -nuevamente fue interrumpido Dom.

-Te Amo. te amo. Te amo -Repetía Letty mientras besaba a Dom...

-Feliz Navidad, baby! -Dice Dom. Letty no respondió solo lo beso.

Después de un rato Letty y Dom se reunieron con el resto de la familia en la sala. Todo hablaron y le pidieron a Dom que explicara como hizo para llegar.

-No fue muy sencillo, pero yo tenía una motivación -Dice Dom mirando a Letty y apretando su mano contra la de ella. -Me puse en contacto con Tej en Miami y este me consiguió un vuelo privado hacia Miami, así que inmediatamente levantaron los vuelos hacia Miami tome el primero y en Miami el me tenía un vuelo para acá. Mientras esperaba en NY, grabe la video llamada, la cual Tej manipulo para que se viera en tiempo real y yo pudiera interactuar...y gracias a mi viejo coyote aquí, pude saber quienes estaban en la casa. -Todos miraron a Vince como queriéndolo golpear -Lo siento Brian, si te decía a ti fácilmente Letty o mía te sacaban la información.

-Pierde cuidado, hermano. Se qué yo no podría con la presión. -Dice Brian con humor.

La media noche llego y el grupo intercambió algunos regalos y iniciaron una ronda de bailes. Dom nunca dejo ir la mano de Letty desde que llego. En un momento el la saco a bailar. Mientras mía veía la pareja bailar desde la distancia envuelta en los brazos de Brian. -yo siempre supe que ella sería la mujer que haría feliz a mi hermano. - Dice Mía refiriéndose a Letty.

-Mhmm. Ellos son el uno para el otro - igual que nosotros. -Dice Brian mientras besa el cuello de Mía.

-Mmm¡

Mientras el tiempo pasaba los invitados se había marchado haciendo planes para juntarse más adelante. Al final solo quedaban Mía, Brian y el pequeño Jack que estaba dormido.

-ya es tiempo de irnos, Dom merece descansar. -Dice Mía.

-ja... Creo que lo menos que Dom hará es descansar. -Responde Brian con picardía y doble sentido.

-Oconner.. -Advierte Dom con humor, Dom tenía a Letty abrazada desde atrás, donde su espalda quedaba en el frente de el -Creo que tienes razón ahí.. -Dice mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Letty aplicando besos ahí. -Sabes lo mucho que he extrañado a mi esposa¿

Mía y Brian se despiden dejando a Dom y Letty solos.

-estaba esperando este momento como loco.

-Acaso me quería para usted solamente Sr, Toretto.

-Siempre ha sido así Sra. Toretto. -Dom toma a Letty en sus brazo y la carga hasta su habitación acostándola suavemente en la cama y colocándose encima de ella sin hacerle mucho peso. - No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, Letty. -Ella lo mira intensamente con las pupilas dilatadas, el la besa fuertemente. -Me vas a decir que es lo que tienes¿ y no me mientas, Letty se que algo andaba mal contigo.

Letty le sujeta el rostro y se queda en silencio -Yo ... Sólo estaba mal del estómago, pero ya todo esta bien, no te preocupes. Ya estas aquí conmigo. Ambos se enganchan en un sección de besos que se expandió por unos largos minutos la cual ya se estaba intensificando. Letty detiene a Dom cuando esté ya le había quitado los pantalones y iba bajando todo su cuerpo dirigiéndose a su lugar favorito.

-Espera Dom. -dice Letty deteniendo las manos de Dom

-Que pasa¿

-mmm... Nada, es que tengo una sorpresa para ti. Espérame unos segundos voy al bańo. -Dom se rehusa al principio, pero al final la deja ir.

Unos minutos más tardes, Letty regresa a la habitación, Dom esta acostado boca arriba mirando el techo.

Letty se aclara la garganta llamando la atención de Dom. Cuando Dom dirige su mirada hacia donde Letty se encuentra para, cuando el se percata de lo que ella lleva puesto su respiración se vio cortada. El rápidamente se sienta en la cama haciendo un moviendo para levantarse de la cama, pero Letty le hace un gesto con la cabeza que 'No'. Ella se dirige hacia la cama, se sube y se sienta encima de Dom a horcajadas. Letty llevaba puesto un babydoll rojo tipo lazó, donde el enorme lazo cubría sus pechos y las cinta que caía cubría su abdomen y caía entre su entrepiernas. Dom están hipnotizado, antes de que el trasero de Letty tocara su cuerpo ya el estaba dolorosamente duro. Cuando Letty se sienta completamente en el siente su erección presionando a través de su pantalón de pijama justamente en la entrada de su sexo, Letty deja salir un sonido desde su garganta por la sensación poniendo sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Dom. Las manos de Dom se dirigen a las caderas de Letty sosteniéndola firmemente por unos segundo, absorbiendo la sensación del caliente de su vagina encima de su pene. -eres el mejor regalo que yo pueda desear -dice el con la respiración cortada mientras mueve lentamente las caderas de Letty encima de el, causando una fricción que dejaba a ambos retorciéndose de placer.

- mmmm... -Letty gemía acariciando el pecho de Dom y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de Dom. -destapa tu regalo, Dom. - Dom dirige una de sus manos al lazo y jala unas de las cintas que cuelga, el lazo se desase, dejando los firmes pecho de Letty al descubierto... Dom acaricia unos de los pecho y nota una cinta blanca al rededor del abdomen de Letty. Letty seguía moviéndose encima de el con los ojos cerrados cuando ella siente que el no se mueve abre los ojos y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

-toma la cinta blanca. -La cinta blanca tenía un objeto amarrado. Dom mira a Letty en confusión pero toma la cinta y se da cuenta del objeto.

-que es esto¿

-Míralo... - El toma el objeto en sus manos y con la poca luz que desprende la lámpara ambiental. Confundido Dom da vueltas al objeto cuando se da cuenta lo que tiene en mano, su corazón se acelera con la idea que se está haciendo. Rápidamente mira a Letty tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos brillosos. Dom rápidamente tira un brazo a la mesa de noche encendiendo una lámpara. Cuando la habitación queda iluminada el mira nuevamente al objeto blanco que tiene en sus manos. Donde lee se lee 'Embarazada +3' -Letty... El esta tratando de controlar la emoción que siente en ese momento...

-FELIZ NAVIDAD, PAPA! - dice Letty con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos. Dom la mira y sujetándola se sienta completamente en la cama.

-Let... Baby.. .es cierto¿ estas... Estamos... Baby? -Dom no puede formular una frase completa. Ella asiente con la cabeza respondiendo l pregunta que el no puede terminar de hacer. El le agarra el rostro y la besa.

Se aparta por un momento mirando su rostro al igual que Letty los ojos de Dom se llenaron de lágrimas. -Amor, vamos a tener un bebe¿ Vamos a ser padres¿

-Si¡ -ella responde mientras que el le besa las mejillas probando la sal de sus lágrimas

-Te Amo, Letty -Ella sonríe y le pasa los dedos por su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que adornan su rostro. -vamos a tener un bebe¡ -Dom no se puede creer lo que está diciendo. -Cuando te hiciste la prueba¿ por eso has estado enferma¿

-Me la hice anoche, deseaba tanto que estuvieras conmigo -dice ella mientras lo abraza. -La última semana me había sentido mal, no podía estar cerca del olor del aceite te los carros.

-ah.. A mi bebe no le van a gustar los coches. -Se queja Dom con una liga de emoción y humor en su voz... -la prueba dice +3 que significa¿

-que tengo más de 3 semana de embarazo, aún debemos ir al médico para hacerme la prueba de sangre y así me digan que tiempo tengo exactamente...

-Yo se que tiempo tienes exactamente, -Dice Dom agarrando a Letty y acostándola en la cama colocándose encima de ella. Cuando la cabeza de Letty toca la almohada, Dom la besa.

-mmm, como sabes¿

-Nuestra última noche juntos antes de irme, esa noche fue intensa Letty. Esa nueva posición hizo que yo me corriera como una llave aparte de qué podía sentir lo más profundo de ti, cuando iba en el avión pensaba en la posibilidad de que esa noche hayas quedado embarazada, y creo que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. -Ambos sonríen mirándose fijamente. -Vamos a tener un bebe -Repite Dom besando todo el rostro de Letty, su cuello bajando a sus pecho y abdomen detiene su cara frente a su plano abdomen y lo besa completamente implantando múltiples besos en su ombligo. -Hola bebe¡ te habla tu papi, quiero que desde ya sepas que te Amo, que desde hoy eres lo más importante en mi vida juntó con tu mami. Quiero decirte un secreto, tu mami es la mujer más hermosa del mundo., Ahhh juntó con tu tía mía, por favor no le digas que la puse de segunda porque se puede molestar. Tu y yo vamos hacer muchas cosas juntos, construiremos un auto, le haremos la vida imposible a tu tío O'Conner -Letty sonríe a las palabras de Dom- iremos a visitar a tus tíos fuera del país. Aquí te Vamos a esperarte ansiosos. Tu mami, tu papi, tus tías, tus primos, tíos así que apúrate. Te Amo mi bebe. -Dom besa nuevamente el abdomen de sus esposa. El levanta la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de Letty. -Yo nunca pensé que podría amarte más, Leticia Toretto.

- Igual yo. -La pareja se besa por un largo rato. Hasta qué la temperatura de sus cuerpo comienza a incrementares.

-Voy hacerte el amor hasta que no pueda más. - Dom le promete a su esposa entre besos y caricias. Letty baja sus manos y para bajar el pantalón de Dom dejándolo desnudo completamente. Ella toma su miembro en sus manos y lo acaricia suavemente, colocándolo en su apertura. -No creo que vaya a durar mucho.

-Los se, igual yo.

-Te Amo, Letty. Amo a nuestro bebe. 'Nuestro bebe' -Repite Dom deslizandose dentro de Letty.

-Mmm! Cuanto extrañaba esto... Te Amo, Dom. Gracias por estar aquí.

-Gracias a ti, por ser y por hacerme el hombre más Feliz... -Hicieron el amor hasta que salió él sol. Letty se quedo dormida al final, pero Dom no podía dormir, la emoción que lo embargaba era demasiada. Se quedo mirando a Letty dormir, a la mujer que amaba más que a su vida, a la futura madre de su hijo/a... Su hijo/a, el aún no lo podía creer, Dom sujetaba en sus mano la prueba y sonreía al mirarla. El se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Mía... A la cual le dejó un mensaje. '_No estaremos disponible el día de hoy, cualquier cosa hablamos mañana... Te quiero Mía, Besos a Jack' _Dom cuelga el teléfono y escucha una voz detrás detrás de el_._

_-_Dom¡ qué haces¡¿ -Dice Letty soñolienta.

-Ahí estas! -Dice el acercándose a ella. -Estaba dejando le saber a mía que no estaremos disponible el día de hoy.

-tienes planes, papa¿

-Si -Dice Dom mientras camina hacia Letty, parándose frente a ella y enredando sus brazos al rededor de su cintura. -Tengo planes de pasar el día en cama con mis bebés...

-Oh, suena como un buen plan. -dice Letty seductivamente -medi cuenta que no has dormido nada.

-No, tenía cosas más importante que hacer.

-Oh si?.. qué tenías que hacer¿

-Admirarte, verte dormir... Acariciar a mi hijo/a o Hijos/as -Dice Dom pasando la mano por la barriga de Letty.

-ah, Dom. Estas hablando de varios.¿

-Si, esa noche pudieron haber pasado varios de mis chicos... Aquí dentro podrían no haber uno si no 2, 3 o 4 -dice Dom con humor...

-Oh Dios Mío, Dom! -Dom levanta a Letty en sus hombros caminando con ella hacia su habitación. En ese momento la casa se ambienta con las risas de ambos...

_**FIN...!**_

_Al menos por Ahora... _✌️


End file.
